Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elapsed-time meter, which comprises indicating digit wheels, which are mounted in a housing and operable by an electric motor via an interposed transmission.
Various types of elapsed-time meters are known, e.g., for energization by d.c. and a.c. current, for various voltages and for various applications. For this reason the existing elapsed-time meters embody various designs. In a known elapsed-time meter for energization by a.c. current a synchronous motor energized by the desired supply voltage is incorporated in a housing and drives the indicating elements via a multi-stage transmission.